


Sadness, Puppies, Tissues and Blankets

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying Tony Stark, Gen, Sensitive Tony Stark, Tony loves puppies, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: Tony will never let Jarvis put on a random 'mindless' movie again. Ever.OrTony watches 'A Dogs Purpose' and cries. A lot.





	Sadness, Puppies, Tissues and Blankets

The blanket is held up to his chin as he's sucked into the movie. It had started off as something mindless that he wasn't actually going to pay attention to. But puppies. They're his weakness. 

What he didn't expect was how goddamn sad and happy and emotional this film was. As soon as Bailey (Bailey Bailey Bailey) was at the vets and was dying, Tony was trying (read; failing) not to cry. 

Then Ellie died after getting shot. By this point he gave up, paused the movie, grabbed tissues and continued the movie whilst crying silently. It was difficult not to feel so miserable but yet slightly happy at the film. 

His heart ached as the film drew to an end. He coughed and cleared his throat. After he wiped his eyes he looked around at all the tissues surrounding him. For awhile he just stared at them, tears slipping out every now and again.

"W-what the fuck was that, Jarvis?" He croaked. 

"I believe, Sir, it was a film called 'A Dog's Purpose'." If the AI could smirk, Tony was certain he would be.

"I think I might need to punch something to regain my manliness back. God-fucking-damnit." He wiped his tears away again. 

Tony stood up, eventually, and walked to his bathroom to clean his face. He checked the time. 16:37. That probably means there'll be food downstairs and no one will be there to see him and his misery. 

He left to go to the common floor, walked into the kitchen and promptly tried to walk right back out. Key word here is tried. 

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, every single one of the Avengers were there along with Pepper, no one but Natasha saw him and she looked at him suspiciously. She didn't let him leave.

Natasha blocks the door and looks at him curiously, frowning slightly.

"Why have you been crying?" The question got everyones attention and everyones heads snap towards them both. 

"Pssh, I haven't been crying, the hell are you on about?" He tries to awkwardly force out a smile. That makes everyone start asking questions. 

Natasha shushes them all.

"You've obviously been crying, your eyes are bloodshot, your nose is red and slightly running, your eyes are also swollen and I can hear it in your voice. What happened?" Everyone looked at him waiting.

"Tony, whats wrong?" Pepper walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his back. 

"I haven't been crying. At all. Nope. Why would I?" Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Jarvis?" Tony wasn't sure who asked Jarvis but right as he was about to protest a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Sir seems to have been crying because of a sad movie." Tony flushed a bright red as everyone laughed or chuckled or snickered at him. 

The hand at his mouth moved away and he pouted and rubbed his eyes. 

"All I wanted was food." He groaned and slumped into the table. 

"What movie were you watching." Bruce asked. He looked very amused.

Tony sniffled and rubbed at his eyes again, trying to not think about that traumatising movie again. 

"A Dog's Purpose. It was just so sad." His voice broke but he shook his head. "Aargh! What the hell has happened to me?" 

"Well I guess we all have to watch it now. Want to join?" 

Tony ran out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> oki yeah first time posting a fic pls dont be mean to me?


End file.
